The Newest DemiGod Team
by Skullkid son of Hermes
Summary: All the OCs are people i know and are friends with. But the story is how we met at camp half blood. I am a new author so no flame plz, and enjoy
1. Day 1

A/N All the peolpe that i dont own are real people that i know and are friends with. Also i dont own pjo even though I wish I did. So on with the story. Also this is my first story sI please be nice

Mark's pov

Can't wait for school to be over, for the summer, I will go home and relax. I will call Malachi and see if he is going to some camp in New York this year if not I was going to see if he wanted to go to the mountains for camping, but that was how my summer schedule would go, but on the last day I saw a kid in my school with horns I asked him why did he have horns on his head and he said, " not another one how can there be two in the same school maybe brothers". Then he ran off and said, " I got to go call someone".

Malachi's pov

I got to camp half blood early and went to the Apollo cabin to unpack my stuff then I went to go ask Chiron if there any new campers coming this summer. He said, " yes I got a call from one of the satyrs and he said he found another half blood at your school." "who is it?" I ask. He said, " I don't know, but he will be here tonight." After that I went to archery to test if I lost my touch.

Mark's pov

Well he came back and told me that I should go to a summer camp in New York. So I said sure went home after school told my mom that I was going to a camp in New York and said good bye to my brother michael and went on my way.

2 hours later

I got to New York and went towards long island sound. I asked, " why are we in the country when we are supposed to going to upstate new york." He said, "it's a country camp." We got there and I saw a huge oak tree with a twisted trunk but when I looked closer it was a dragon wrapped around the trunk of the tree. So I entered and saw a camp that had collided with ancient Greece. I ask, "what is this place." "Camp Half Blood". He says. We head over to the biggest house and I see there are three floor. The guy with the horns says " let's go see Chiron and tell him you have arrived and get you situated before dinner". So we go see this Chiron guy and he tells me to go to the Hermes cabin to get settled in after the orientation video anyway.

Malachi's pov

So Chiron tells me that the new camper is going to announced at dinner and hopefully a claiming for him.

(A/N this is after the second giant war.) It's finally dinner time we give thanks to the gods Chiron says "we got a new camper his name is mark and he is"... Just as he is about to finish a cadeus appears over marks head and mr. D says " Great another one." then mutters " why do they just keep on coming". Mark sits back down to join his brothers and sisters. After dinner I go and talk to him. " Malachi what are you doing here"? He says " I've been coming here for a couple of years so I cant believe that you are a half blood too! Maybe that's why we get along so well." We went to go eat marshmallows after dinner and sing with my brothers leading the songs. Then off to bed.

Well that's the first chapter please follow and review


	2. Day 2

Malachis pov

Well another day another bulls eye so next was sword fighting with Demeter none of us really like sword fighting so it's a fair trade. Then we had free time with The Hermes cabin and I went to look for Mark but as always he was hiding. I went to ask the stolls if they knew where he was they didn't. So I went to the woods and still nothing. So the big house is next if not then it's the camp's store. He was at the store talking to Annabeth about the wars.

Marks pov

During the break I went to the forge and asked the Hephaestus kids who could make me a sword and a dagger also a rifle that uses celestial bronze and mortal rubber bullets. They said go see Leo will work on the bullets and they will work on the rifle. So I left and went to talk to Travis about a lockpick he said he would have the lockpick tomorrow. Then I see a man in a suit with an iPhone and a clipboard. He walks up to me and says, "well mark" I say "who are you" "what you don't recognize your own father. You have finally made it to camp and I will give you two magic items your hoodie will turn you invisible when you put the hood on. Then your lockpick will never break and fit in any lock." I say, " wow thanks". Then I saw a grayed eyed girl reading a book in Greek. Thank the gods I wasn't dyslexic like most demigods so I could read English. I went up with my hood on and took a look but I guess she could sense me coming because she looked at me and went for her back pockets. Hopefully she is not grabbing a knife. But pulled out a Yankees hat and sighed thinking it was gone. I turned visible as soon as she wasn't looking and asked her what is with the hat and she said, "it was a gift from her mom" I ask "who's your mom" "Athena" she says. Huh battle strategy. Note to self don't mess with her. "So what is with the beads your wearing" she says the beads represents the years. She has been here 11 years. And fought in both wars." "Wars?" just then Malachi comes over and asks me "how my first day was?" "Great" I lied. Just then I run into the woods and threw on my hood and disappear and found a cave and hid inside

Malachis pov

Well I lost Mark when he went in the woods and vanished without a trace behind a tree. So I asked the nymphs if they saw where he went but to alas they didn`t. So I went back to Annabeth to see if she would help me find him. Then she told me that before she appeared she felt like she was being watched by someone who wasn`t there. We went to find him in the woods because anyone could die in there. In the end we couldn`t find him. Stupid son of a [CENSORED] is what I said when I stubbed my toe on a tree root

Marks P.O.V

Needless to say, (A/N I am awesome) I hid for a long time. I wasn`t mad at Malachi, but I don`t think he could understand how homesick I was. I was sitting against a tree when I heard a rustling noise. I sat up and looked around, and saw the biggest dog I have ever seen in my life. I started to run away when something flies over my shoulder, and the dog stumbled. "It`s about time you came out of hiding," said Malachi. " Yes well grow a few feet and be normal." I say. Just then the dog that we thought was dead came at us like a linebacker. Malachi dove to the side, notched an arrow, and released it in one fluid motion. When you can do that, then I will grow a few feet, said Malachi. We ran out of the woods and told Chiron about the big dog. He said it was a hellhound. I asked, " Why would a hell hound attack me." I don`t know is all he says.

Malachi P.O.V

The news of the hellhound got around by dinner so everyone wasn`t that worried only the little ones. After dinner Chiron said that this Friday it would be CTF. So the cabins with the flags are Hermes and Apollo. This is interesting I get to go against mark for the flag and he has no magic items. CTF will be in three days.


	3. Day 3

Marks pov On the third day i finally got my rifle and sword so i can particapate in CTF tonight. Our allies are Hephaestus, Ares, Hades and Nike. I have info on most of the campers items and fighting style. So i am put on offense with the stolls to take the flag but I just put on my hood and vanish once the games start and move into enemy territory. The first person I see is annabeth with her Yankees hat on. So I go up to and say "what is your hat supposed to do?" she jumps hearing my voice and seeing her with her hat on. She says "you can see me" I say "yeah am I not supposed to" she shakes her head. I run off in her bases direction and get the flag only to be visible again. "Great just what I need" as soon as I say that I see arrows flying at me. I run for the creek and drop the flag and is face to face with some guy with a nice tan and green eyes and messy hair. Hold a sword with no shield I drop the flag and turn invisible again and hid when he sees I am missing he's to stunned to stop me from leaving. When he gets out I use the butt of my rifle and knock him out. I pick the flag back up and cross the creek. Now Hermes has both flags. (A/N I really do wonder what would happen so I am just going to make it up.) So hermes just won both flags. Chiron says now they take one member from each cabin except Hermes and have a CTF you will have to bring the flag to your cabin. Malachi pov So, Mark actually managed to get past the volley of arrows I sent in his direction. I thought he was a goner when Percy rose out of the creek, but he just slipped that hood of his on and kept going. I've got to get one of those. Anyway, Chiron organized a new game with one member of each cabin except Hermes. There was a huge argument over who would go from the Apollo cabin. After a few choice words and some selective punches, I was chosen. When the horn sounded, I immediately let loose a volley into the woods to delay any enemies. Running full speed, I literally bumped into the biggest guy I've ever seen. He had an evil grin from ear to ear, and a giant war hammer over his shoulder. I jammed the end of my bow into his groin, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Getting to the flag was fairly easy, except when Annabeth dropped out of a tree. I didn't waste a moment. I swung the flag, making her duck. On the backswing, I jammed the blunt end into the small of her back. On the way back, I used the flag to bat away any enemies. Victory was decisive. 


	4. Day 4

Marks pov Well all my work for getting the flag was pointless only because Malachi had gotten the flag and the Apollo cabin got the flag back yeah that was pointless. The next day I walked up to the tree at the border and I was wandering what the dragon was guarding since there was nothing there. I asked Chiron," what was the dragon guarding on the tree". He said, " the gold fleece on the lowest branch". "But sir there inst any but the dragon on the tree" I said. His face was looked in alarm and went to look for himself. Ten minutes have passed then he came back and called an emergency meeting of the camp councilors right now. I wasn't able to leave because I noticed that the fleece was gone. So I tried getting info on the camp from Chiron but he was too worried to talk. So once everyone got here the meeting began with Chiron stating that the golden fleece was missing and the elder campers groaned because they knew that the fleece was taken from a cyclops in the sea of monsters. But I asked "what is so important about the fleece anyways"? The fleece is important because it increased the borders of the camp for 4-5 years now. So who's quest is this because it sounds important", Annabeth said. "I will do it", i say and everyone looks at me and the guy I knocked out says, "it is only fair for mark to go since he noticed it gone." Chiron says, "it's time to confront the oracle". I ask, "who is the oracle". Just then a red headed girl comes out of her seat and says my prophecy, " 'Winged feet will follow you wherever you go, The fate of three only one will know, Though two will tarry, From the coast they will carry, Victory will lead the three home, To restore what rightfully belongs on the throne. Malachis pov I was about to leave my cabin anyway when Mark came and got me. He wouldn't tell Me what it was about until we got there. When Chiron told me the prophecy, shivers went down my spine. It had already been decided that Mark and I should go, but it was decided that Annabeth should not. Then someone suggested a camper named Chris Phelps. Supposedly he was the child of Nike, the goddess of victory. Well thats the three Chiron said we will start tomorrow at first light. (A/N ha pun cuz Malachi is the sun of Apollo. wow more puns.) So I packed my bags and got on to the hill to wait for mark and Chris. then we can get going but I saw Apollo waiting for me at the border and he says, " Malachi the borders are weakening the poison is still in the tree from 5 years ago." "but dad it says that we have to go to the coast I was wondering if you could help us with the travel?" "No I can't interfere with quest sorry. But I can give you some glasses that shows you how far your opponents are." He gave me the glasses and I put them on. The sunglasses gave me the coordinates of my target, locked onto the target, and also had night vision, thermal vision, and too much to talk about. 2 hours later Chris came wielding a battle-ax the size of a small child. He carried it as if it were plastic. Right after that Mark showed up with 3 pairs of winged shoes. I remembered the first line of the prophecy, he said. Chiron met us before we left. Sources tell us there is a lot of magic coming from somewhere in Oregon. You'll have to look for a demigod. Good luck. 


	5. Day 5

Marks pov Well all my work for getting the flag was pointless only because Malachi had gotten the flag and the Apollo cabin got the flag back yeah that was pointless. The next day I walked up to the tree at the border and I was wandering what the dragon was guarding since there was nothing there. I asked Chiron," what was the dragon guarding on the tree". He said, " the gold fleece on the lowest branch". "But sir there inst any but the dragon on the tree" I said. His face was looked in alarm and went to look for himself. Ten minutes have passed then he came back and called an emergency meeting of the camp councilors right now. I wasn't able to leave because I noticed that the fleece was gone. So I tried getting info on the camp from Chiron but he was too worried to talk. So once everyone got here the meeting began with Chiron stating that the golden fleece was missing and the elder campers groaned because they knew that the fleece was taken from a cyclops in the sea of monsters. But I asked "what is so important about the fleece anyways"? The fleece is important because it increased the borders of the camp for 4-5 years now. So who's quest is this because it sounds important", Annabeth said. "I will do it", i say and everyone looks at me and the guy I knocked out says, "it is only fair for mark to go since he noticed it gone." Chiron says, "it's time to confront the oracle". I ask, "who is the oracle". Just then a red headed girl comes out of her seat and says my prophecy, " 'Winged feet will follow you wherever you go, The fate of three only one will know, Though two will tarry, From the coast they will carry, Victory will lead the three home, To restore what rightfully belongs on the throne. Malachis pov I was about to leave my cabin anyway when Mark came and got me. He wouldn't tell Me what it was about until we got there. When Chiron told me the prophecy, shivers went down my spine. It had already been decided that Mark and I should go, but it was decided that Annabeth should not. Then someone suggested a camper named Chris Phelps. Supposedly he was the child of Nike, the goddess of victory. Well thats the three Chiron said we will start tomorrow at first light. (A/N ha pun cuz Malachi is the sun of Apollo. wow more puns.) So I packed my bags and got on to the hill to wait for mark and Chris. then we can get going but I saw Apollo waiting for me at the border and he says, " Malachi the borders are weakening the poison is still in the tree from 5 years ago." "but dad it says that we have to go to the coast I was wondering if you could help us with the travel?" "No I can't interfere with quest sorry. But I can give you some glasses that shows you how far your opponents are." He gave me the glasses and I put them on. The sunglasses gave me the coordinates of my target, locked onto the target, and also had night vision, thermal vision, and too much to talk about. 2 hours later Chris came wielding a battle-ax the size of a small child. He carried it as if it were plastic. Right after that Mark showed up with 3 pairs of winged shoes. I remembered the first line of the prophecy, he said. Chiron met us before we left. Sources tell us there is a lot of magic coming from somewhere in Oregon. You'll have to look for a demigod. Good luck. The next day I walked up to the tree at the border and I was wandering what the dragon was guarding since there was nothing there. I asked Chiron," what was the dragon guarding on the tree". He said, " the gold fleece on the lowest branch". "But sir there inst any but the dragon on the tree" I said. His face was looked in alarm and went to look for himself. Ten minutes have passed then he came back and called an emergency meeting of the camp councilors right now. I wasn't able to leave because I noticed that the fleece was gone. So I tried getting info on the camp from Chiron but he was too worried to talk. So once everyone got here the meeting began with Chiron stating that the golden fleece was missing and the elder campers groaned because they knew that the fleece was taken from a cyclops in the sea of monsters. But I asked "what is so important about the fleece anyways"? The fleece is important because it increased the borders of the camp for 4-5 years now. So who's quest is this because it sounds important", Annabeth said. "I will do it", i say and everyone looks at me and the guy I knocked out says, "it is only fair for mark to go since he noticed it gone." Chiron says, "it's time to confront the oracle". I ask, "who is the oracle". Just then a red headed girl comes out of her seat and says my prophecy, " 'Winged feet will follow you wherever you go, The fate of three only one will know, Though two will tarry, From the coast they will carry, Victory will lead the three home, To restore what rightfully belongs on the throne. Malachis pov I was about to leave my cabin anyway when Mark came and got me. He wouldn't tell Me what it was about until we got there. When Chiron told me the prophecy, shivers went down my spine. It had already been decided that Mark and I should go, but it was decided that Annabeth should not. Then someone suggested a camper named Chris Phelps. Supposedly he was the child of Nike, the goddess of victory. Well thats the three Chiron said we will start tomorrow at first light. (A/N ha pun cuz Malachi is the sun of Apollo. wow more puns.) So I packed my bags and got on to the hill to wait for mark and Chris. then we can get going but I saw Apollo waiting for me at the border and he says, " Malachi the borders are weakening the poison is still in the tree from 5 years ago." "but dad it says that we have to go to the coast I was wondering if you could help us with the travel?" "No I can't interfere with quest sorry. But I can give you some glasses that shows you how far your opponents are." He gave me the glasses and I put them on. The sunglasses gave me the coordinates of my target, locked onto the target, and also had night vision, thermal vision, and too much to talk about. 2 hours later Chris came wielding a battle-ax the size of a small child. He carried it as if it were plastic. Right after that Mark showed up with 3 pairs of winged shoes. I remembered the first line of the prophecy, he said. Chiron met us before we left. Sources tell us there is a lot of magic coming from somewhere in Oregon. You'll have to look for a demigod. Good luck. Marks pov First ten minutes of the quest my shoes come untied, now I realized why people at school call me laces, because my shoes just can't seem to stayed tied. We find a McDonalds and grab something to eat I order a double hamburger with a med coke. So does Malachi and Chris. While we were waiting to eat I look inside the cash register and find a couple of 20 dollar bills in there (A/N I am to lazy to right out 20). So I say" I am going to use the bathroom." When I get around the corner I flip my hood on and walk behind the counter to take some of the money from the register. After I take my time with the customers belongings and then I go back to Malachi and Chris. Then after that we leave and head on our way. Pizza face = line break (A/N I know why your wondering why I put pizza face = line break from now on I am going to put something random for line breaks.) Well first ten minutes out from McDonalds and Malachi tells me to hand over the money. I try to lie and say "I don't know what your talking about." "Yeah ok do you think I am stupid I saw you look in the cash register while we were waiting for the food." I try to run but Chris hold me in a full Nelson while Malachi searches my hoodie for the money and finds at least 100 dollars (A/N again too lazy and not a child of Hypnos), the cashiers watch, Chris' wallet, he looks surprised, some credit cards and a drivers license that says I am Stephen Edwards and I am twenty-two. He tells me off for stealing and I just zone out. I say "I was going to sell the watch, I lie and say I was going to give it back to Chris once we are finished with the quest", I put a fart bomb in the money slot so when u open it so every time you open it a fart comes out and smells like rotten eggs mixed with a pair of gym shorts found In a locker from last year, "I was going to use the credit cards for mortal purchases, the license have two purposes I would be able two drive and buy some beer for a celebration when we finish the quest. " Malachi's pov When we exit McDonalds I tell mark to hand over the money but he just tries to lie and say" I don't know what your talking about". Then I say "Yeah ok do you think I am stupid I saw you look in the cash register while we were waiting for the food." Just then Chris holds mark in a full Nelson while I check his hoodie pocket and pull out 100 dollars of mortal cash, the cashiers watch, Chris' wallet we look surprised because when did have time to take this, some credit cards and a license that's says he's Stephen Edwards age: twenty-two. Then he says I was going to sell the watch, I was going to give it back to Chris once we are finished with the quest, I was going to use the credit cards for mortal purchases, the license have two purposes I would be able to drive and buy some beer for a celebration when we finish the quest. " I look at him surprised and ask " when did you have time to take all this stuff then he says with a smile, " the wallet during capture the flag, the watch with the money, the credit cards while we were in line along with the drivers license." Chris lets go I keep everything but the wallet because I give it back to Chris and he checks if any of his money is missing. Before he opens it mark puts on his hood and vanishes I realize something wrong and before I could tell Chris to stop he opens the money pocket and out comes a fart that is the worst thing I have ever smell. We go looking for Mark and a minute later Chris see him up a tree just laughing and holding his nose. Marks pov Once Chris goes to look in his wallet I flip on my hood to vanish then climb up a near by tree turn visible and start laughing like crazy Chris finds me and Malachi says "mark if you don't get down now and take your beating like a man I will shoot your sorry butt out of the tree. Once again I flip my hood Ina me vanish and say " you can't shoot what you can't see" just then Malachi puts on some sunglasses and pulls out his bow and fires a blunt arrow at me and hits me in the chest I fall out of the tree and land on my back with a surprises look on my face. I say "how did you know where I was" he says " a gift from dad. These glasses allow me to see your distance with night and thermal vision if I want." 


End file.
